1) Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) fuzes, and more particularly to a device for initiating a microdetonator in such fuze
2) Description of the Related Art
A MEMS fuze uses a tiny microdetonator to initiate a charge sequence to detonate an explosive such as a munitions charge. A conventional method for mechanical initiation of conventional detonators typically uses stab pins. These stab pins however, are much too large to integrate into a microdetonator fuze.